


Court of Owls Meta

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Court of Owls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: This is just the prequel meta for a future Court of Owls story.  Shout out to the tumblr user who happened to like the original post today which led me to find it again.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Mary Grayson, Mary Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 26
Collections: Dick Grayson Week 2020





	Court of Owls Meta

Imagine, if you will, a better backstory to the Court of Owls arc.

Imagine the woman who will become Dick Grayson’s mother.

Imagine Mary being told that she will continue the line of Talons for the Court, that her future children will be their assassins.

Imagine Mary has been told this all her life.

Imagine Mary realizing that she’s really not OK with this.

Imagine Mary meeting a man who fascinates her, who works in a circus, who’s always moving.

Imagine Mary running away with him, warning him that, for reasons she can’t tell him, they’re never having children.

Imagine Mary worrying those first two years with him that her family will find them.

Imagine Mary’s constant tension every tour through Gotham, always searching for some sign that they’re watching her.

Imagine Mary, after a few more years of marriage and no sign of her family (maybe she’s even been banished? Oh, she could only hope!), that she wants a child, to hell with her family’s “plans” for them.

Imagine Mary’s delight when no one shows up to steal her baby away from her.

Imagine Mary’s fear when they return to Gotham when Dick is a child and she sees one of the Court’s personal criminals threatening Pop Haly, and she knows it’s for her boy.

Imagine Mary planning to take her family on the run right after their performance.

Imagine Mary’s horror when her rope breaks and she realizes the Court is punishing her, that they’ll take her son once she’s unable to watch out for him.

Imagine Mary blessing Bruce from beyond the grave for taking in her boy, for raising him well, for loving him, for keeping him safe.


End file.
